


The planet has survived everything, in its time. It will certainly survive us.

by technicolored_pachyderms



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolored_pachyderms/pseuds/technicolored_pachyderms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke’s an up and coming paleontologist who hopes to become one of the world’s first dinosaur veterinarians. Lexa works at a genetics lab and wants to go wherever the science takes her. Both are invited to take part in the exclusive Jurassic Park internship program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Archeopteryx

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to write for a while. Finally got around to it. I hope yall enjoy!

Clarke took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. Internally, she was fighting the urge to squeal like a child on Christmas. This internship was fulfilling many of the goals she'd set when she started vet school a few years ago. Jurassic Park. She still couldn't believe the rumors were true and wouldn't believe them until she saw the animals first hand. 

InGen corporation had reached out to her which was more than she would've expected. Given her reputation as one of the brightest veterinarian students working on herpetology and ornithology certifications she shouldn't have been shocked.

Her professors and mentors were always singing her praise but she shrugged them off. She didn’t want to let any of that get to her head and she personally didn't feel that confident her own work. 

The helicopter came to a landing and Clarke quickly unbuckled and grabbed her bags. She'd been told the place would have everything she needed and to pack lightly but she didn't trust that. There were only a few other people on the copter and they weren't as eager to jump off. 

The internship was open to any and all majors or careers so there was no telling who else was going to be there. The trip from the mainland was quiet as everyone tried to catch up on some sleep. Clarke spent most of the ride staring at the window admiring the open ocean. 

She was distracted in thought and didn't notice the curly haired girl who was trying to exit the helicopter at the same time as her. They collided and Clarke fell back into her seat. 

“Wow I guess I'm not the only one excited” She tried to make light of the situation because first impressions are important and she had no idea who this girl was. 

The girl gave her a dismissive look and kept going. “I just need to get off of this thing.” She muttered. 

Clarke looked over at the other two passengers who both gave her 'yikes' expressions. Once the curly haired girl got off the copter the other two had a laugh. One was wearing a beaten up red jacket and the other was dressed more appropriately for the South American weather. 

“We were on the same plane coming from the US. That girl is not friendly at all. We think shes one of the geneticists because we overheard talking about some complicated shit. And I hate to break it to you but I think she's going to be your room mate here. Someone at the airport told us they were dividing the copter rides by room mates.” 

Clarke frowned. This is not how she wanted to start her summer at this dream internship. 

“Are you shitting me? Why is she so unhappy to be here? I know people who would literally kill for this internship. I wonder if we can put in requests for new room mates or if thats too high school for this place” 

The girl in the red jacket cracked up at that suggestion. “Good luck with that. I'm Raven by the way and this is Octavia. We're both excellent engineers. I'd say we're some of the best because we both got personal invitations from the owner of this place.” 

Octavia playfully punched her friends shoulder. “Way to be humble! Is this how you make new friends?” She looked over at Clarke “Do you know your building assignment yet?” 

Clarke pulled the overstuffed welcome folder out of her bag and shuffled through the massive pile of paperwork. 

“I'm one of the vet students for this thing so I think they are putting me with the rest of the biological science people. Closer to the animals and genetics lab in one of the resorts that’s going to be for the super rich folks” 

A look of disappointment swept over Octavias face. “Damn, I was hoping to make some new friends and you're pretty cool. The engineers and other tech people are in one of the resorts by the visitors center. Close to headquarters I guess. That or they want to keep an eye on us because they know how engineers can get” 

Raven laughed at their little inside joke and Clarke managed a smile even if she didn't get what was going on. She grabbed her bags and walked out of the copter followed by the two friends. A couple of jeeps were lined up and waiting for the rest of the arrivals. 

The cranky girl was already in one of the jeeps. She was looking out the window, lost in thought. Clarke rolled her eyes at the image, it was like she was trying to be that kind of person on this trip. 

“This way ladies, this jeep will take you to the visitor center where the Group 1 interns will be debriefed and given room and work assignments.” He gestured towards the first jeep where the girl was seated.

Clarke loaded her bag into the back and crawled into the back seat. Raven jumped in after her and it was a tight fit for the three of them in the back which made the arrangement awkward for the three of them. She shrugged out of her red jacket and stretched a bit. Octavia climbed into the passenger seat and their driver started the vehicle. Raven nodded to the curly haired girl to get her attention. 

“My names Raven, the one squeezed next to you is Clarke and that one is Octavia. So what brings you on this wild ride? Are you a fan of the dinosaurs or the technology?” She smiled at her even though it was clear from earlier she wasn't a fan. 

The girl sighed, sounding annoyed. “My name is Lexa. I'm here for the advancements in the genetics field. This place houses one of the best research facilities in the world . I'd be here regardless of what they ended up creating. In this case it just so happened to be dinosaurs” 

Clarke scoffed aloud. “You can't be serious? How can dinosaurs not interest you at least a little bit? Yeah genetics are cool and there is some cool shit going on here but how can you not care about the dinosaurs?” 

Lexa sighed and turned away from them and looked out the window again. She didn't feel the need to continue with the conversation. A lot of people had trouble with her intensity and she'd grown used to it by now. She'd learned a while ago to just go with what she wanted and ignore what others thought, especially those she didn't know personally.

The drive was short and soon they were stretching outside of the jeep while their driver radioed in their arrival. “Someone will meet you inside of the visitor center. They said to feel free to look around, it'll be a minute or two.” 

Clarke thanked him as the others rushed inside with their luggage in tow. The visitor center towered above them and Clarke was beginning to feel intimidated. 

The park was nothing like she'd ever encountered before. She'd done an internship with Dr. Harding at the San Diego Zoo the previous year and this place made that look like amateur hour. Even the doors had a commanding presence. 

The visitor center was freezing cold and Clarke was immediately jealous of Raven and her ridiculous red jacket. A huge model of a T-Rex fighting some sauropod greeted them. Each wall was plastered with dinosaur murals and facts. Octavia and Raven went to check out the nursery display and Clarke casually walked around the place. 

The center was designed for children and older guests with little to no knowledge of dinosaurs or genetics so she finished checking it out quickly. She noticed Lexa was sitting on a bench by herself and decided to try to make friends again. 

“So this place is pretty impressive. I can't wait to meet the people who funded all of this” She gestured around her like a dork. 

Lexa studied her face for a moment. She wasn't a fan of the corporate types but learned at an early stage in her career that they were required. 

“I'm not sure if you'll enjoy the board of directors. They are in it for the money and could care less about us or the animals here. If you want to make friends, stick to the science people or those two over there.”

She tried to sound helpful but her voice was intense. It wasn't something she could control, especially since the blonde made her uncomfortable. She was incredibly attractive and she was trying to be her friend. Lexa wasn't sure if she wanted friends. The internship only lasted the summer and that was too short a time to form attachments. 

Clarke made a visible 'yikes' face and kept walking forward. They were directed into a small room with about 30 seats. 

“Everyone take a seat, make sure not to leave any spare seats between each other. We have to fill the area. And just so you know, this is a ride-type of intro for the park. When the park opens in a few months this is going to be one of the attractions in the visitors center. Its also the quickest way to give everyone an overview. Watch your hands and enjoy.”

The announcers voice was monotone and Clarke stifled a laugh. She wanted to look as professional as possible and laughing at the people in charge wasn't really the way to go about that. 

Lexa ended up sitting next to her with Octavia and Raven on the other side. Once everyone was seated a lap bar came down and locked into place. The entire seating area began to move to the left as a pre-recorded voice began an overview on the park.  
Clarke didn't really want to pay attention, she'd already spent a lot of time researching the park before she arrived. Instead she thought of what was going to greet them on the other side. 

The ride came to a stop and they all stood up and moved towards the door, excited to finally meet the people involved in creating the park. Clarke took a deep breath in as they passed through a narrow hallway that fed into the genetics lab. She managed a glance at Lexa who had finally started to look excited to be there. 

A smiling young scientist, all doled up in a white lab, coat greeted them. “Welcome to our genetics lab. There are a few different labs located here in the center. This one is mainly used for show, as you've seen. Follow me and I'll give you a brief tour of what we do here” 

She led them to a table covered with broken eggs. “Part of what we do here is assist in the hatching of all of our animals. This table was home to a group of Gallimimus's. Follow me through this and I'll bring you into our nursery. This is is where we raise the animals until they are old enough to go to the larger nursery which we call the kindergarten.” She smiled at her own joke and held the door for the interns. 

The nursery was built like a small indoor exhibit at the zoo. There were small plastic playgrounds set up and foliage everywhere. Clarke looked around and spotted a baby Gallimimus hiding under the slide of one of the playsets. She moved closer to it and crouched down. She extended a hand to it and soothingly let it know everything was okay. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa whispered aggressively at her. Clarke turned around and saw Lexa looking at her with wide eyes. She was a few steps back and Clarke realized she was afraid to get any closer to the dinosaur. 

“Its okay, they are a docile species. Well at least from what we knew in the fossil record.” Clarke waved her over to get a closer look. 

“Thats not very reassuring, Clarke. A rock can't predict behavior.” Clarke rolled her eyes and turned back to the dinosaur she was trying to coax from its hiding spot. 

“Fine, then stand there and be the first to know if this tiny dinosaur is really a monster in disguise. I hope I can make it. This little guy looks pretty vicious” Her tone was sickly sarcastic but she didn't care. This is why she accepted the internship and she wasn't going to let Lexa drag it down. 

The baby Gallimimus slowly trekked forward and sniffed Clarkes hand. It straightened and looked away, disinterested. Clarke began to stroke its little neck and it pushed against her hand, enjoying the attention. She turned back to Lexa. 

“Are you sure you don't want to pet her? Shes really sweet and a baby.” 

Lexa shook her head and turned her attention back to the tour group. Dr. Singh was gathering everyone around again. 

“Okay guys I think these babies are ready to tuck in for the night. You are all probably tired as well. Tomorrow you will be given an extensive tour of the facilities, including the attractions. Of course we can't lug around the one hundred plus interns we have here so you'll be divided into groups based on your arrival group. Its a long internship so we want you all to be as comfortable as possible so your schedules will all line up with the other members in your group. You'll only be apart when you return to your quarters. On your way out grab the information packets with your name on them. Enjoy the rest of the night.” With that she turned and left the room. 

Clarke sighed, so she would be stuck with grumpy the rest of the internship. She was sure the other girl wasn't too happy either. She picked up her information packet and noticed another four names were listed on the folder. 

The group assignments were going to be two arrival groups mashed together. She was a little excited about meeting the rest of the group in the morning. Hopefully they were as excited about the park and animals as she was. 

She continued flipping through the pages of the welcome guide and read her room mate assignment. “Alexandria Pine” Clarke turned to Lexa who also had a look of disappointment on her face. 

“I'm guessing you're Alexandria?” She waited for her response, trying to get a read off of her expression. They hadn't exactly gotten along so far but Clarke didn't want there to be awkwardness between them for the next few months. 

“Thats me. Lets catch the Jeep over to the resort we're staying at.” Once Lexa realized she wouldn't be able to get away from this new person, she resigned herself to at least try to warm up to her. 

They hopped into a Jeep and waved goodbye to Raven and Octavia who were headed to a different resort located further out. The one Clarke and Lexa had been assigned to was located nearest to the visitor center and dining facilities. 

“So are you excited to see the room we're going to be in? I've never really had the opportunity to stay in a nice hotel so I'm pretty thrilled to see it.” 

Lexa shrugged and tried to think of a way to respond without sounding pretentious. She'd come from a rich family and had spent a lot of her childhood at resorts. 

“I'm sure its going to be a really nice place. I'm looking forward to sleeping in a nice bed, we're expected to be up and ready for the tour at six tomorrow morning. I'm not much of a morning person.” 

Clarke didn't like the sound of that. She'd probably have the Christmas effect and be awake super early in anticipation anyway but early mornings were early mornings. 

The Jeep pulled up to the front entrance to the hotel and the driver jumped out to stretch. “Your stuff should be in the rooms by now. The room keys are in the packet you were given.” 

Clarke thanked him and followed Lexa through the lobby door. She was overwhelmed by how nice the hotel was. It had a chandelier in the lobby and everything. Their room was located on the first floor so they followed the beautifully decorated hallway to room 114. 

Their room was spacious and had two queen beds. Clarke silently thanked the hotel gods because for a moment she was worried they might have to share a bed. She threw her bag down on the bed closest to the window and drew back the curtains. 

“Woah, Lexa look at this view! Its like a pre-loaded background image for a computer” 

Lexa rolled her bag over to her bed and then walked over to where Clarke was standing. “It is really beautiful. I wonder if there are any trails built that we can walk around on out there. I saw something in a mock-up brochure for this place about jungle trails.” 

Clarke was a little baffled by this new revelation. Lexa didn’t strike her as the outdoorsy type. She actually got a very city vibe from her. 

“That would probably be fun but hopefully there are no dinosaurs are out there.” Clarke giggled at her own joke and turned to check out the bed some more. 

Lexa chose not to respond and started to unload her luggage. She got about halfway through her first bag when she heard snoring and looked up to see Clarke sprawled across her bed, fast asleep. She rolled her eyes and continued unpacking her bags. The next few months were going to be very interesting for her and the dinosaurs were the least of her worries.


	2. Kentrosaurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks into the internship and Lexa is still having difficulty getting along with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this. I'm going to have to rework some things bc i kind of mixed up some jurassic park stuff but hopefully it all makes sense!

Lexa turned over in bed, bringing the mound of blankets with her. She swore she could see her breath in the freezing cold air.

After a few minutes of tossing around she finally gave in and sat up straight in her bed. She was considering wearing her lab coat to bed seeing as it was one of the only long-sleeve things she'd packed. 

It was a few weeks into the internship and she was debating whether or not to physically break the thermostat to keep her room mate from changing it. She was convinced that Clarke was from the ice-age and was set on having the room reflect those conditions. 

In all honesty Lexa never brought up the topic of the temperature when she was around Clarke. She also found that she wasn't around her room mate that often. They didn't have overlapping schedules and they didn't exactly get along. 

Still they were engaged in a silent, but extremely passive aggressive, thermostat war. She quickly figured out that Clarke was more stubborn than she'd originally anticipated. She wasn't going to back down easily. 

At this point Lexa didn't know if Clarke actually wanted the room cold or if she was just testing her patience. Either way she wasn't going to be the first one to break.

This whole situation was making her internship a lot more interesting. Not that it was very boring to begin with. She worked on genetic coding for a company that made living dinosaurs to stock a theme park. 

Everyday was super engaging and she was learning a lot from her mentor. Dr. Singh was an inspiration in the field but she did have some reservations about the overall education she was receiving. She knew from the beginning that it would be a corporate focused internship but some of the leaps they made were a little rushed. 

The lead scientists were always pushing to find ways to bring in more revenue and it bordered on unethical. Earlier that week Lexa overheard a few scientists discussing ways to make pet sized dinosaurs. It was most likely just the talk of young scientists but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling.

Her alarm started beeping which yanked her from her thoughts. She heard Clarke groan in protest and shift around in bed. Her room mate wasn't a morning person and no amount of time in this internship changed that fact. 

Lexa rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes from her side of the closet. She made sure she woke up so she'd have just enough time to take a quick shower. 

Every morning she had to wake up at an ungodly hour so she could make the shuttle that went to the visitor center. She was still pretty exhausted from her lack of sleep but she could always squeeze in a nap before dinner.

She picked up her bag from the floor by her bed and turned to give the room a quick look over before she left. The shuttle only left at certain times so if she forget anything she'd be out of luck. 

Clarke was still fast asleep and it was well past the time she usually woke up. Lexa sighed. This was the fourth or fifth time she'd have to wake up her room mate so she wouldn't be late. 

“Clarke its 6:15, you are going to miss the shuttle.” Her room mate sleepily pushed the covers off of her and looked around the room. Lexa wanted to just leave but she also felt a sort of responsibility for her room mate. 

She didn't want to come off as an asshole either and letting Clarke miss a day of her internship would definitely give that vibe. 

Clarke went into the bathroom and a few moments later Lexa heard her call out. 

“Can you grab some clothes for me? I just need like a new t-shirt and some pants.” Lexa rolled her eyes and dug through one of Clarkes bags and pulled out a tan shirt and some jeans. She placed them outside the bathroom door and knocked. 

“Clarke, I'm going to go wait for the shuttle. I can try to get the driver to wait a few minutes before it leaves if you don't make it.” She looked at her watch and realized the bus was scheduled to leave in only a few minutes. Getting it to stay was going to be a stretch. 

“Lexa you are a blessing. If I miss the bus I'm sure Dr. Harding can always swing by to get me.” 

Lexa quickly walked down to where the bus usually parked but found it wasn't there. She looked down the road and could barely make out the tail lights. Her heart started racing, the next bus wouldn't come back to the hotel until dinner. 

She cursed to herself and decided to just head back to her room and find something else to do. They were allowed to miss a few days just as long as it didn't become habit.

Lexa hadn't missed a single day but she hadn't planned on missing any so she was mad at herself. 

When she got back to the room Clarke was on the bed pulling on a pair of work boots. Her face fell when she saw her. 

“Did I make us both miss the bus? Shit, I'm so sorry. You know what, I bet Dr. Harding will let you tag along with us if you want? There is plenty of room in his Jeep for both of us and his equipment. Plus you'll get some experience with the grown up dinosaurs for once” 

Lexa didn't like the idea of spending a day with her room mate and adult animals but she also didn't want to spend a day cooped up when she could be learning something new. 

“If Dr. Harding is okay with that plan I would love the opportunity.” Clarke smiled and pulled out her walkie talkie. She was one of the few interns who was afforded a walkie since she worked on the outskirts of the park. She stepped outside to make the call and returned a few minutes later. 

“He is perfectly happy to have you accompany us. I think we are checking up on some of the young Gallimimus to see how they are adjusting. They are only the third group that's been released from that species.” 

Lexa didn't really care what they did but she nodded to seem enthusiastic. 

They waited for Dr. Harding on the road leading out to the park. He had his own field trailer which was stationed out in part of the Gallimimus habitat. Clarke told her thats where most of the fieldwork was done. 

The Gallimimus's were always getting into trouble by attempting to jump fences and sometimes they'd find the creatures in trees, almost like they were afraid of something. 

Lexa didn't particularly like the sound of that but it was too late to bail now. She could see Dr. Harding’s Jeep pulling to the side of the road to pick them up. 

Lexa grabbed her bag and followed Clarke to where the Jeep had come to a stop. She wasn't thrilled to be out of her comfort zone but she was excited to see another side of the park. 

“Lexa, this is Dr. Harding. I actually came here to work with him after working with him in San Diego. Hes a pretty cool guy if you can get past him talking about his daughter non-stop. Shes a field biologist out studying lions but I'm sure he'll tell you more.” 

Dr. Harding laughed and put his hand out in greeting. “This one here loves to tease me. But I'm sure you both have parents who dote on you all of the time.” Lexa shook his hand and climbed into the back seat. She didn't want to think about her parents so she tried to change the subject. 

“What is the itinerary for today? Clarke mentioned that you've been having trouble with certain animals jumping into trees?” 

Dr. Harding's smile faded. A flicker of fear went across his face.

“I'm sure it'll end up being nothing but I'd like to check out a few places that some of the other field people have called in to me. I'm sure you're aware of this but we have an Animal Containment Unit on site and they'll occasionally call in issues to me regarding the animals health. They really exist to make sure we don't have any animals on the loose but a few of them will see a sick one and call it in. Half the time the animals are just fine, the field guys just don't know what to look for” 

Lexa really didn't like the sound of that. “Are they trying to escape?” 

The vet shrugged and sighed. “I think they just brought a bunch of animals into this world that they knew nothing about. Until we released the adult animals into the field we really were just guessing about their behavior patterns.” 

“What other reasons could they have for jumping in trees?” 

Dr. Harding gave Lexa a quick look. He could tell she was uncomfortable but didn't want to lie to the kid. 

“They could be hiding from something. They aren't the smartest of the dinosaurs we've brought back so really anything could've spooked them” 

He pulled the Jeep to the side of the road and parked it. Clarke tossed her a small backpack from the trunk. She took a quick peek inside and saw that it had a few basic supplies and a walkie talkie in it. 

“Thanks.” Clarke waved her off. 

“The basic rule for field work with Dr. Harding is follow him and do as he does. Also try to disturb the area as little as possible. “ 

Lexa followed Clarke as they walked into a large open field that was surrounded by forest. She turned around every so often to tell Lexa something about the different dinosaurs that inhabited the park.

“Oh yeah, if something runs towards us just keep still or move out of the way. None of the animals we'll encounter are going to be aggressive. This area is home to the more docile herbivores.” Lexa nodded and kept walking. She was not at all thrilled at the prospect of encountering dinosaurs. 

Dr. Harding came to a stop and crouched down. He motioned for the girls to follow his lead and move in closer. 

He extended an arm and pointed up towards a tree. “Look up there. Do you see the tails hanging down? Lets move in a little closer” 

They slowly moved towards the tree. Lexa could feel her heart beating in her chest and her legs were shaking slightly. She silently prayed that no one would notice how terrified she was. 

Eventually they stopped moving and Dr. Harding pulled a camera out of his bag. “I'm going to take a few photo's so I can show a few people.” 

Clarke tapped Lexas shoulder. “Do they look like they are hiding to you? They look kind of worried to me” 

Lexa looked up and tried to focus in on one of the animals. She couldn't really tell what gave Clarke the vibe that they were afraid but she didn't like how on edge she sounded. 

“Alright kiddos, lets get back to the Jeep. There is a herd of Parasaurolophuses that I promised I'd show Clarke.” 

Her room mate stood up quickly and bounced a little while Lexa tried to remember which dinosaur that was. She didn't want to seem ignorant so she followed them back to the Jeep in silence. 

They hopped back in the vehicle and Clarke rambled on and on about the animals they were headed to see. Lexa had to admit that it was pretty adorable, just how obsessed she was her her field. Her general excitement for the animals was beginning to wear off on Lexa. 

Lexa finally mustered up the courage to reveal her ignorance after about fifteen minutes of listening to Clarke dump a ton of information on her. 

“Which dinosaur is that one again?” 

Dr. Harding muttered something to himself about 'lab scientists' and smirked. Clarke gently punched his shoulder and turned around to face Lexa. 

“They are the ones with the cranial crest, some people call them 'horns' but we are still figuring out what they are used for. They've only released one group so far.” 

Lexa nodded. She was probably too anxious about the outing to recall them. The genetics team spent more time with developing carnivores so she wasn't as familiar with the more docile creatures. 

She found herself admiring the landscape as they pulled into an area with a gorgeous lake. There was a small river flowing into and out of the lake. It was obviously man made, parts of the area were still growing back from where the lake was dugout. 

Lexa was so transfixed on the landscape that she almost missed the herd of dinosaurs lounging on the far end of the lake. 

“Oh shit” She wasn't able to control her reaction and Clarke laughed. 

“Aren't they gorgeous?” Lexa tuned the rest of Clarkes rambles off when she heard Dr. Harding get out of the car. She had a moment of panic but quickly regained her calm. She didn't like how close they were. 

“Alright make sure you have enough water in your packs, its getting pretty hot out. We are probably going to be here a while so Clarke can get some good practice with field notes. And you mentioned making sketches as well?”

Clarke nodded “I wanted to get a chance to draw them firsthand for a change. Plus I want my own field notes because even though you've made your observations, you are just one person” 

Dr. Harding shrugged. “You do whatever you like Clarke, you don't really take direction too well anyway” 

She shot him a look and he just smiled back. Lexa was still not used to the way Clarke spoke with her mentor. 

They walked as a group towards the lake and stopped when they came across some trees that were cut down to make room for the lake. Clarke pulled out a journal and sat on one of the stumps. Lexa chose a log not too far from her and watched the animals graze in the water. 

After a few minutes she looked around to see what everyone else was doing. She tried to sneak a glance at Clarkes notebook but she had it too close to her face to make out anything. Dr. Harding was also intently working on something so she decided to take the moment to relax. 

The quiet was nice and she found that she was growing more comfortable being this close to the larger animals. 

An hour passed and Dr. Harding finally spoke up. “I know you love the animals but we really need to get going.” 

Clarke looked up from her notes and checked her watch. 

“Its already lunchtime? We should probably head back to the camper. I'm sorry guys, time keeping is supposed to be my job” 

Lexa thought Clarke was being too hard on herself but she kept quiet. She'd enjoyed watching the animals, even if they did secretly terrify her. 

Dr. Harding’s camper was a lot nicer than she'd imagined. It was composed of two different trailers, one for research and the other for sleeping. The lab section was almost as nice as the labs at the visitor center. 

“So I don't have a lot of food or supplies here. The latest shipment hasn't been delivered yet. I'm supposed to get it today or tomorrow. Do peanut butter sandwiches and fruit sound nice to you guys?” 

Lexa wasn't about to complain so she nodded. Clarke shrugged and pulled out the bread and peanut butter from one of the cabinets. 

“At least its not freeze-dried and rehydrated stuff. When I first got here thats all they had ready for me.” 

They ate their sandwiches and Lexa remained silent while Dr. Harding and Clarke discussed the parasaurs. They jotted down notes and argued for a bit about different observations. 

Lexa realized she'd been staring at Clarke and quickly looked down at her sandwich. Something about her smile and focus made Lexa feel oddly attached to her room mate. 

Before she could think too much into it the lights started to flicker and then power went off in the camper. The discussion of herd behavior immediately halted. 

Dr. Harding stood up and walked over to the battery powered radios they kept on hand as back-up. His face looked unusually concerned. He picked up one of the radios and called one of the animal control centers. The other end of the line remained silent and he paced around a bit. 

Lexa looked over at Clarke who was sitting at the edge of her seat. They waited in silence for a response, Dr. Harding tried to call the center every fifteen minutes to see what happened. 

An hour passed and broken messages started coming over the radio. 

“The fences are down...... animals are loose.... some areas are taking heavy losses.” The voice on the other end cut out and frightened shouts could be heard over the radio before it went completely silent. 

Lexa felt her stomach flip. They couldn't stay where they were. The camper was located in between a T-Rex paddock and raptor containment area. She looked up and Clarkes face revealed that she was thinking the same thing. 

“We need to get back to the visitors center. That will be the most secure location and they will most likely have a way to communicate with the main land.” Lexa wasn't asking. She was giving an order, they needed to put space between them and the animals which were no longer contained. 

Dr. Harding nodded and scratched his neck. “I agree that is the best plan. But I don't think I have enough gas left to get us there. We will have to get to one of the field offices for the animal containment people. They should have extra gas and supplies there.” 

Lexa nodded and began stuffing her backpack with some of the water bottles from the fridge and the remaining food. She heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being loaded and spun around to see Dr. Harding pulling a shotgun over one shoulder. 

He tossed a flare-gun at Clarke who caught it and gave him a puzzled look. 

“We don't know what to expect out there so its better to safe. I'm sure you are both aware of how close we are to the T-Rex and raptor areas. I'm not even sure who called us back over the radio, it could've been anyone ” 

Clarke let out a huff of air and looked at Lexa. 

“Well at least you aren't stuck in the room all alone?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and headed out to the Jeep. She wasn't in the mood for jokes considering the situation they found themselves in. 

It was eerily calm outside but Lexa knew it was only a result of their secluded location. The sounds of the people yelling in fear over the radio were ingrained in her mind as they drove away.


	3. Stenopterygius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to know Lexa a little better and learns to even enjoy her company. Both make it to the Animal Containment Center only to be met with another challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This chapter is from clarkes POV

“Are you sure you're okay with this? I could go by myself to the field office and you could've stayed back with Harding” Clarke repeated her question. She wasn't sure if Lexa would answer honestly but she wanted to give her options.

 

Her room mate glanced over at her and started to climb a fallen tree that blocked their path. “I'm perfectly fine, Clarke.” Her voice was strained and Clarke couldn't tell if it was from fear or exertion.

 

They'd made it all but a few miles from their destination when the car gave out. Dr. Harding had seriously misjudged the amount of gas he had left. After what seemed like an hour of debate Clarke decided she would go on ahead.

 

Lexa hadn't liked that plan but Dr. Harding agreed with Clarke so she withdrew her complaints. She'd decided to tag along and was now leading the way to the field office. Harding stayed behind because he didn't want to slow the younger girls down. Clarke hadn't wanted to leave him behind but she knew he was right.

 

She followed Lexa over the fallen tree and lightly jogged to catch up with her. She'd never met anyone even a fraction as intense as her room mate. Clarke knew she was terrified and wished she could mask her own fears as well as Lexa could.

 

The sun had started to set and Clarke noticed that Lexa was trucking along as usual. She decided to say something. “Hey Lexa. We should probably stop for the day. Its going to be too dark to see soon and I personally don't want to encounter any animals at night.”

 

Lexa shrugged. “Thats probably a good idea. Where do you propose we set up a camp?”

 

Clarke looked around and saw a tree that wouldn't be too difficult to climb. It also had a mess of branches that wouldn't be too hard to rest in, at least until the sun came up again. She pointed to it and Lexa turned around to inspect.

 

“That tree should work.” She immediately walked over to it and began climbing. Clarke wondered what Lexa would be like once she finally stopped moving and no longer had anything to distract her from the imminent danger.

 

Once they got into the tree they adjusted their positions until they were comfortable enough to sleep. The rush from climbing the tree left Clarke wide awake and she looked over at Lexa who also appeared unable to sleep.

 

She worried about Dr. Harding and hoped that he was safe. They'd only encountered timid dinosaurs on their drive but she knew they were right inside of the area between where the raptors were kept and the T-Rex paddock.

 

It was only a matter of time until they came across something they wouldn't be able to outrun. They needed to get inside the field office and pray they containment team was there or had at least left a car.

 

A loud roar interrupted her spiralling mind and she sat up a little straighter. Lexa moved next to her as well and peered over the mess of branches they were resting in. She looked over at Clarke, calm facade clearly broken.

 

“What kind of dinosaur makes that noise?”

 

Clarke felt herself shrug in response. She knew the answer, of course, but didn't want to freak out Lexa who was already on edge.

 

“Nothing that can bother us while we are up here. We should try to get some rest. We'll be useless tomorrow if we don't.”

 

The girl shifted over a little and sighed. “I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep anytime soon.”

 

It had grown dark while they were climbing and Clarke was starting to have trouble reading Lexa's expressions. This internship hadn't given them a lot of time to get to know each other and she barely knew the girl next to her.

 

All she really knew about Lexa was that she enjoyed genetics but had issues with the dinosaurs. And that she preferred to sleep in a warm room.

 

“So where is home for you? Anyone waiting for you to come back?” Clarke wasn't feeling sleepy either and the night's silence was too unsettling for her.

 

“East coast. Nothing is really waiting for me” Lexa's tone made it obvious that she had more to say on that matter but Clarke left it alone.

 

“I'm from California. I have a family back home. I wonder if they've been able to make contact with anyone from the mainland”

 

Clarke felt her lean back and rest against the trunk of the tree. The excitement from the day finally wore off and Clarke could tell she was growing tired.

 

Suddenly, she was struck with a ridiculous thought. When she was young her dad used to tell her jokes to keep her from being scared of everything. It was lame but she wanted to make Lexa feel more comfortable.

 

“Hey Lexa?” The girl next to her groaned at the sound of Clarkes voice and felt a little guilty for keeping her awake.

 

“Clarke, what is it?”

 

Clarke smiled. “What do you call a dinosaur with an extensive vocabulary?” Lexa didn't respond for a few moments so Clarke continued on with the punchline. “A thesaurus”

 

“Are you really doing this Clarke” She wanted to sound annoyed but Clarke could hear the smile in her voice. It worked.

 

“That was it, I promise. I'm too tired for more jokes.” It was true, her body was exhausted from their hike.

 

“I'm not happy about the situation but I actually enjoy sleeping outside.” She said after a few minutes. Clarke looked over at her and tried to read her face.

 

“Why?”

 

She heard Lexa yawn and could almost make out a smile despite the pitch black night. “Because you can't control the temperature out here.”

 

Clarke laughed sleepily and leaned back, her shoulder pressed up next to Lexa's. The other girl stiffened and then relaxed.

 

She waited for Lexa to say something else but instead heard the sounds of someone who'd fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Lexa. The tree wasn't comfortable but she was glad she wasn't alone.

 

The sun woke her in the morning and Clarke panicked when she didn't feel Lexa next to her. She scuttled to the end of the branch she was on and looked over the edge.

 

Lexa was already awake and was stretching out. Clarke was momentarily distracted but shook herself out of it. She climbed down the tree and yawned loudly.

 

“Well it definitely wasn't the Hilton but the tree wasn't too bad.”

 

Lexa nodded. “I felt a little stiff when I woke up so I came down here to loosen up. We have a bit of a walk left today so we might as well head out.”

 

Clarke took a drink from one of the water bottles in their pack and nodded to show she was listening. She followed behind Lexa as they began the final leg of their long trek.

 

They continued to walk in silence until Lexa stopped in front of her and pulled a beaten up map out of her pocket. She studied it for a few moments and then looked over at Clarke.

 

“We should be coming across a clearing pretty soon, according to this map. Lets hope the people stationed at the field office are still there”

 

Clarke nodded and followed after her. It'd only been a couple of hours and were almost at their final destination.

 

She looked ahead and could make out the shadows of the building. The field office was mainly used to send quick response teams in the event of an escaped animal. She had no idea what the protocol was for an entire island of escaped animals.

 

The forest ended and they were left in an open field that made a 50 yard radius around the field office. It didn't offer up a lot of cover which made Clarke uncomfortable, she felt too exposed after the miles they trekked in the forest.

 

It was also eerily silent. No birds or insects chirped away in the background. It was almost as if someone had hit the mute button on the forest.

 

Lexa walked up to the entrance and started to pull on the front door handle. She stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder at Clarke. She looked confused.

 

“They don't lock this place up?”

 

Clarke shrugged. “It's not like there are a whole bunch of thieves on the island. And the dinosaurs can't open doors?”

 

She wasn't too concerned about locking protocol. She was more concerned with the fact that no one had come out to greet them. They must've already left to deal with the escaped animals.

 

It would alright.

 

Certainly some jeep or maybe even a radio had been left behind. The battery operated radio's Harding gave them hadn't lasted long on their battery power.

 

They walked inside the field office which was pitch black. It must've lost power along with the rest of the park.

 

Clarke remembered she had a flashlight in her bag. Lexa noticed what she was doing and unclipped her own flashlight from the outside of her pack. Luckily the flashlights were the solar powered kind or they'd be in the dark, literally.

 

She turned on her light to get a better look around the place. It was pretty empty. The main foyer was filled with computers and maps of the island. She started opening desk drawers and found only paper and some packets of cigarettes.

 

One of the drawers had radios and energy bars so she started stuffing her backpack with them. She held one of the energy bars up and shook it to show Lexa who nodded. Clarke tossed over a few and continued her search.

 

Half an hour passed and they'd only searched about a third of the building. It was a lot larger than Clarke originally imagined. They found several instant meals and water bottles but hadn't found the main supplies storage yet.

 

They made their way into the personnel lockers and started searching. She heard Lexa huff in frustration as she opened a locker only to find some spare clothes and dirty magazines. She held one up to Clarke and frowned. Clarke found herself laughing despite their unfortunate situation.

 

A clicking sound filled the otherwise silent halls and Clarke froze. She looked over to Lexa who had obviously heard the sound as well. Her face was pale.

 

“What the hell is that?” She whispered, her voice strained.

 

Clarke shook her head and held a finger to her lips to indicate the need to remain silent. The clicking sound started to fade and she pulled on Lexa's arm. They headed out the door together. She looked from side to side as they exited but didn't notice anything unusual.

 

The corridor led to a room filled with more computers. Clarke noticed some flare guns sitting on one of the desks across the room from the exit. She stopped suddenly and Lexa bumped into her. They needed those flare guns.

 

“Clarke, we need to keep moving.” Lexa whispered as Clarke made her way across the room. The other girl was frowning but Clarke ignored her. She picked up the guns and extra flares before turning back to Lexa.

 

She took her backpack off and put one inside and started to hand the other to Lexa but she was frozen in place.

 

The clicking sound returned and was growing louder. Lexa made eye contact with her and mouthed 'run'.

 

They took off running down another hallway and Clarke made the mistake of turning to see what creature had found them.

 

Velociraptor.

 

Of course its a fucking velociraptor. Anything else would've made their day too easy.

 

She realized they were running in the wrong direction but it was too late. They were now at a dead end in a room full of cages. The end of the room had a cage with an open door so she ran inside of it, pulling Lexa and the door after her.

 

The raptor threw itself at the door and it took all of Clarke and Lexa's combined strength to keep the beast outside.

 

Clarke flipped the lock closed and they both took a step back. She locked eyes with the raptor and could almost read its thought process. It tilted its head back and looked up. She followed its gaze and noticed what it was staring at.

 

The top of the cage didn't meet the ceiling, leaving an open space large enough for something to escape. Something like the raptor standing on the other side of the door. The raptor came to the same conclusion and started to climb the cage.

 

An audible gasp made Clarke turn and look at Lexa. She was staring at the raptor as it neared the top of the cage.

 

Clarke grabbed Lexas arm again and opened the cage door. “Just run until we get out. Once we make it into the clearing, we should be able to lose it” Lexa nodded and they made a break for it.

 

A crashing noise indicated that the raptor had abandoned its climbing mission but they'd already gained a lot of ground. It didn't sound like it was following them but Clarke kept her pace up anyway.

 

The raptor started making a loud guttural 'call' and the sound chilled Clarke to the bone, despite the climate. She felt Lexa running close by and silently thanked the world for that.

 

Leaves rustled around them and she glanced to her side. Their were at least five more raptors rushing towards them. Her stomach dropped but she kept her pace up. Running wasn't her strongest suit but she pushed herself. She was going on pure adrenaline at this point.

 

Luckily the forest wasn't too far from the clearing and she ran into the thicker underbrush in an attempt to lose the raptor squad behind her.

 

The raptor noises eased up after several minutes of running and she slowed down, eventually stopping.

 

She leaned up against a tree and tried to catch her breath. “Its a good thing.....its a good thing we played hard to get, right?” Silence greeted her question so she turned to see how Lexa was doing.

 

The forest was empty behind her. Her heart started racing and she felt nauseous.

 

“Lexa?” She cautiously called out, maybe she'd fallen behind slightly. Nothing.

 

She slumped against the tree and grabbed the sides of her head. No. This couldn't happen. She had to go back. Lexa could be lost or hurt and she didn't want to leave her.

 

The silence was broken by a loud cry. _Lexa._ She stood up and started towards the field office before coming to a stop.

 

Only one cry and then silence. There wasn't anything to go back for, she'd only get herself killed.

 

But she needed Lexa, she had the map and the majority of the flares. And she was her friend.

 

She also had a radio.

 

Clarke heart picked up. She pulled out her own radio and called to Lexa.

 

Silence. Nothing

 

She waited several minutes and then tried one more time before giving up.

 

It was too much. Her pain started to surface and soon she was sobbing. Clarke hated herself for this. She should've realized Lexa had fallen behind. It was her fault Lexa was... She stopped herself

 

This wasn't the time to think about that. She had to get to safety first. The rest of her grief would have to come later.

 

She wiped her eyes and took one last look back. Her emotions were in a free fall but she at least remembered to keep moving forward. Even if she had no idea where she was going.

 


End file.
